Metallic bundling devices incorporating locking balls and roller pins have been used for bundling bales of cotton or the like since the Nineteenth Century. None of the prior art devices were positive locking, i.e. depending on the orientation of the locking head, gravity could hold the ball out of locking engagement with the strap resulting in release. U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,592 addressed this problem by teaching the addition of a raised portion or protuberance for deflecting the threaded strap away from the floor as the threaded strap exits the locking head. This deflection ensures that the locking ball is in continuous engagement with the threaded strap regardless of the position of the ball or the orientation of the locking head. The prior metallic bundling devices, however, are designed to only secure one bundle.
It would be desirable to provide an improved metal locking tie that secures two different bundles using only one tie.